


Do You Really Want to Know?

by MyWhiteKnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Thy Name is Percabeth, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWhiteKnight/pseuds/MyWhiteKnight
Summary: After the Battle of the Giants (and subsequent halt of the battle between camps), Annabeth finds Piper. When asked about her love life, Annabeth asks if Piper really wants to know. Well, yes, of course! Her mother is the Goddess of Love!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Do You Really Want to Know?

Camp Half-Blood stood, the campfire surrounded by demigods of the two different worlds, Greek and Roman. Together, they laughed and told stories, gloried in their victories, and comforted each other from their losses. Most of the Greeks went up to their de facto leader, clapping his back and congratulating him on returning from Tartarus alive. They found the other half of the pair in the tactical tent and did much the same with her.

Piper sat back and watched it all, how Camp felt more alive with their leaders back. People were smiling, others arguing their thoughts and philosophies, and for one night, they were all brothers and sisters.

“What are you doing all alone?” Annabeth asked as she sat down next to the brunette.

“Jason is with Frank and some of the Romans talking about Praetor things,” she answered with a smile.

“He seems like a great guy for you,” the older girl commented, fingering the clay beads around her neck.

“Jason is amazing, perfect even,” she gushed, missing the blonde boy already.

“He’s alright, I guess,” Annabeth chuckled. “Too nice and polite for my tastes though.”

“That’s because you go for the bad boy surfer dude,” Piper grinned at the girl beside her.

“Nah, he’s a guy with an ill-timed sense of humor and a great love for all things blue,” she answered with a smirk. “But he’s all mine.”

“I’d say,” Piper smiled softly. “How many guys would jump into Tartarus for you?”

“Hah, as if that’s the first thing he’s done for me,” Annabeth laughed, fingering her hair.

“Well, come on,” Piper said, anticipation for a juicy story making her impatient. “What else has he done?”

“You want to do this, Piper? Are you sure your poster boy can stand up to this measure? I don’t want to embarrass Jason,” Annabeth retorted, a wicked, mischievous glimmer in her grey eyes.

“Nothing you say will make me think less of Jason,” Piper bravely asserted. _Sure, he hasn’t done a lot, but I know he would if he had to,_ she thought.

“If you’re sure,” the blonde girl responded with an impish smile. “So, let’s see, we hated each other when we were sent on our first quest at twelve. It was more I was annoyed at the boy who killed a minotaur and then proceeded to drool on himself and, somehow, it was us instead of me and Luke going on this quest.

“Then, Ares puts us up on this hoax of a mini-quest thing to get his shield back, and, well, children of Athena are deathly afraid of spiders. So, Percy saved me from a hoard that Hephaestus made to trap Athena and Ares. In this park’s Tunnel of Love,” she chuckled.

“Ares sent you to an abandoned amusement park, into the Tunnel of Love?” Piper laughed.

“I know? The irony does not escape me,” Annabeth smirked. “Then, he helped free a few animals that were in a zoo truck in horrible condition. I thought he was brave, even then. It didn’t take going to the Underworld and back together to have a crush on him. It was frustrating, you know? In a few weeks, he was able to wield a sword better than I could with years of training. I remember liking him, but being jealous at the same time.”

“And all of this at age twelve?”

“Life as a demigod is weird, Pipes,” she smirked. “At least, life as a Greek demigod is weird. Do you want me to go on? I could, you know.”

“Do go on, oh Mistress Storyteller,” the other girl answered.

“Why thank you,” she giggled with a bow. “The next summer we go through the Sea of Monsters, which is an interesting place,” Annabeth chuckled. “Found out about Percy’s seafaring ability, though, which is extremely useful. It’s a shame the Romans are afraid of the sea. It’s breathtaking.”

“Me thinks you're biased,” Piper smirked.

“Probably. Though, having a boyfriend who can breathe underwater and take you to visit all sorts of wildlife and coral reefs as easy as waving hello, getting to interview different species, has its perks,” she grinned. “Can Jason talk to birds?”

“I don’t think so,” Piper began to frown. “I haven’t asked him though. Maybe he can.” She ended with a delicate shrug.

“It would be interesting if he could,” the blonde mused for a moment longer. “However, we sailed and he saved me from me. The sirens. I wanted to know what my fatal flaw is, you see, so he agreed to help me. Then, I saved him from Circe’s island, so I guess it evened out.”

“You met Circe?” she asked. “Is she as beautiful and people say?”

“And just as sly,” Annabeth nodded. “Turned all the men she met into guinea pigs since they are ‘pigs’ in her opinion. She offered to teach me to be a witch as well.”

“That’s rude,” Piper announced to no one in particular.

“I guess,” Annabeth laughed in response. “It’s all a matter of perspective, though. Of course, that was the first year of chariot racing, too. We won, of course, so I kissed him on the cheek.”

“That is too cute,” Piper squealed.

“I was so embarrassed afterward,” the older girl revealed. “I mean, I just kissed my best friend! Of course, that winter I got kidnapped and that was stressful. Percy met up with your mom, who adores our relationship and loves to watch us in love and suffering.”

Piper raised an eyebrow, having heard something similar from Jason.

“I was kidnapped to trap Artemis. They had Luke hold the sky from Atlas, and make me believe he was in danger. Of course, he wasn’t. He fought for them, and so they set me up as bait and it worked. When Percy and everyone else came, he took the sky from Artemis and held it so I didn’t have to,” she smiled softly at the memory.

“But mortals aren’t supposed to hold that,” Piper stammered.

“I know,” Annabeth wryly answered. “It hurts.”

“You should have died,” Piper blinked. “I mean, really, both of you!”

“He took the weight of the sky for me, so I wouldn’t die,” Annabeth murmured.

The words hit the daughter of Aphrodite like a ton of bricks. Academically, Piper knew about great loves, and how they suffered for one another. Being the daughter of a prominent actor, meeting scriptwriter after author after director illuminated and instilled the idea of the epic. Finding herself the daughter of the Goddess of Love cemented it into her being. Yet, the knowledge of two of her friends serving as players in her Mother’s script of life and love jolted her to the core. She sat, next to the female lead, knowing the story still wound before them.

“Well, I’m sure Jason would do the same if he had to,” Piper broke out after a moment. “I-I mean, he loves me, and I love him.”

“I’m not saying he wouldn’t,” Annabeth rose an amused eyebrow at the brunette. “Holding the weight of the sky is what gave us the streaks of grey hair, by the way.”

“Of course Percy would choose something like that as the most fun he had on a summer quest, even if it didn’t happen during the summer,” the brunette rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I don’t think he saw it as much ‘fun’ as it was he finally found me,” she smiled softly. “Imagine what Jason would do if you were kidnapped due to his hubris and wasn’t assigned the rescue quest.”

Piper grimaced at the thought, as she could only imagine the son of Jupiter tearing up the world in pursuit of her. Of course, Percy felt relieved to find Annabeth, alive and mostly whole. Hades below, she would feel the same if she found Jason!

“What else has Mister I’m-The-Perfect-Romantic-Boyfriend did,” she sighed, knowing that it was not all.

“Tired of it already?” Annabeth snickered.

“No, but just,” voice soft and slow chose words with care, “resigned.”

“Is that all?” The blonde laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it,” the daughter of Love snarked.

“The next summer was a bit shaky, to be honest,” She sighed. “I kinda freaked out when he started to mention this other girl who had clear sight. It ended up being Rachel. At the time, none of us knew she was the next oracle of Delphi, so of course, I was jealous of the girl who went to school with him. It didn’t help that he disappeared for two weeks on Ogygia with Calypso.”

“What’s the matter with her? I mean, he came back, right?” Piper blinked, not quite sure.

“The gods are known to tease Calypso by sending men she falls in love with, only for them to leave her. It’s said that each hero leaves a part of their heart with her, even if they love someone else,” she shrugged and rubbed her arm.

“You were afraid Percy fell in love with her?” the brunette asked, partly amused, partly amazed. “Really?”

“I was jealous,” she sighed. “Looking back, it was kind of stupid, wasn’t it? I mean, he went into an exploding volcano for me, nearly died to keep me safe, I kiss him, and when he gets back, I start accusing him of things he didn’t even know! I mean, Piper, I was being obvious, and he didn’t realize I liked him like that.”

Piper laughed, drawing the attention of several nearby demigods. They threw curious glances at the two Greek girls by the tree. Annabeth smiled softly at the camp, the calm and camaraderie she witnessed. Soon enough, Piper joined her in silent reverie.

“That’s not the end, is it?” she whispered.

“Nah, it’s never the end,” Annabeth answered. “Next came the Titan war.”

Piper grimaced as she recalled the conversation from the Argo II. From what she heard, even with the impending war with the Romans, Camp Half-blood remained rather calm and ‘normal’ as Clarice called it. When the war came, all the cabins were mobilized and the camp maximized for war and conflict. She could barely imagine having to kill another demigod for any reason, and the pain she saw in the older campers hurt her kind heart.

“I guess it was obvious to everyone but him,” she laughed, soft and sweet. “He is dense when he wants to be, and the idiot had to go and bathe in the River Styx. I guess your mom protected both of us more than we realized.”

“What does bathing in the River Styx have to do with anything?” Piper asked, bewildered by the reference.

“Have you ever heard of Achilles?” Annabeth questioned right back.

“I mean, it’s a familiar name,” she answered. “Wasn’t he the guy that was killed by an arrow to his heel?”

“Yes, but do you know why?” the blonde encouraged her.

“Something about having one weak point or something,” Piper frowned, not knowing much Greek mythology -certainly not to the level that Annabeth contained in her brain.

“It’s called the Curse of Achilles,” Annabeth exhaled. “You are impervious to all physical pain, stronger than mortals, faster, unbeatable in combat, except for one spot on your body. To gain this ‘power,’ you need the blessing of your mother and then to bathe in the River Styx. While in the river, you have to think of where you want your weak spot and find a reason to get out. Or you die.”

“That’s extreme,” Piper stated, unable to think of a more appropriate answer.

“He thought it was the only way to protect us. To protect me,” Annabeth shrugged. “Boys. They do all the big things but miss the small ones.” Piper had to laugh at the wry outlook. “Of course, here is the impervious Percy, and I take a dagger for him. It’s only after that he told me that I protected his weak spot. He goes macho don’t-touch-my-girl on everyone.”

“Boys,” they both laugh at the same time.

“But he trusted me with his life. The one spot that could kill him instantaneously, and he told me,” the blonde smiled softly.

“That’s, wow,” she smiled.

“I know,” Annabeth grinned. “And let me guess, Jason would do the same thing if he were in that situation, too.”

“He would,” Piper defended her boyfriend.

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Annabeth raised a challenging eyebrow.

“Yeah, but,” Piper started, eyes playfully narrowing at the girl next to her. “It’s not like he rejected immorality for you.”

“He did,” Annabeth said.

“What?” Piper blinked a few times. “I thought that was a running joke!”

“He stood in the broken hall of Olympus, in front of the Olympians, and was offered immortality. Even my mom agreed to allow this,” Annabeth revealed. “Zeus offered it, himself, and Percy said no.”

“Really?” Piper flopped back, exasperated.

“What? You wanted to know about all the things my boyfriend did for me,” Annabeth innocently remarked. “He even jumped into Tartarus for me.”

Piper stared at the blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl before her. Her face, all innocent and confused contrasted with the mischief that sparkled in her eyes. The girl knew the whole time what her boyfriend had done for her. She even warned Piper, asking her if she wanted to know. Like the sucker for love stories she was, Piper said yes.

“I hate the both of you,” the brunette growled from the ground as the girl above her laughed.

“Why Piper, I thought you were the daughter of Love and Beauty? Isn’t our story just heart wrenching and intense, loving, and flaw-filled to perfection?” Annabeth asked in a sweet, playful voice.

“Just because I like a good love story doesn’t mean I like to hear how romance filled your life is. I wish Jason would do more big, romantic gestures like that,” the brunette sighed.

“I don’t think you do,” Annabeth kindly replied. “It means there is a lot of suffering and pain and hurt in your life. It means that both of you are in peril and most likely walking a fine line between life and death. While it sounds idyllic and romantic, it was largely terrifying. I wouldn’t change it for the world, because it brought us closer, but really? I almost envy the ease you and Jason have in your relationship.”

“I guess it’s easy, compared to you two,” Piper hummed as she leaned back on her hands.

“You have no clue,” the daughter of Athena sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I've been sitting on for quite some time, actually. I never really knew how best to connect the different stories without sounding too much like a synopsis or an info-dump. While there are still those parts, I hope that my recent edition has at least bridged those gaps a bit. This is a continuation of my other Percy Jackson one-shots. 
> 
> For the most part, I think that the new crew never truly knew a lot of what happened the years prior to their introduction to the series. In this story, I hoped to have something of a light conversation, where Annabeth is relaxed for once, and reveal a bit about what happened before. Being the daughter of Love and an actor, I thought that it would be interesting. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
